OneShot
OneShot is an Adventure game created in 2014 by Eliza Velasquez and NightMargin. Plot You, as the player, or, as referred to, their god, must guide the lost child Niko through a strange world, utilizing items, characters, and environment to progress. Trying to save the world and it's people from extinction by restoring its sun, there will be some obstacles, like the presence of a mysterious "Entity," who's trying to stop you from accomplishing your mission. And you, as the player, or the world's god, is involved in the final destiny of Niko and the world. And once the game ends, it's done. No replaying. You only have one shot to save the world. Endings Ending 1 If you choose to place the sun in the tower, the sun will be restored and the world begins to light up. It does not show what happens to Niko. However, according to some people, the world may still die. Ending 2 If you decide to shatter the lightbulb, Niko returns home to be with their mother again, but the inhabitants will never see the sun again as the world dies. Ending 3 It is widely referred to as the 'Solstice ending' or the 'true ending' by many people. To obtain this ending, the player must have completed the game at least once, whether it be either ending, and have deleted their previous game file(s). Once the game has been relaunched, it will start just like the first gameplay, though some dialogue will vary. Once the player reaches the Mines in the Barrens, gameplay will proceed differently going on. When the player and Niko eventually make it to the top of the Tower, Niko will place the lightbulb into the spire, illuminating the world once more (similar to Ending 1). After, Niko returns to the room where they had first woken up in, and walks off the window of the game (similar to Ending 2). Both the World and Niko are saved in this ending. This is only obtainable in the Steam remake. Bad Ending If you exit the game without using one of the beds in the original RPG Maker 2003 version of the game, the next time the game is opened, it will return to a modified version of the start menu, in which the lightbulb in the title is broken, the music is heavily distorted, and Niko is absent, save for their clothes, which are laying at the bottom of the screen in a pile. If the start option is selected, a much darker version of the starting room is displayed alongside sinister music. Upon closing the game window (which is the only thing the player can do to interact with the game at this point), a pop-up appears, reading: "You killed Niko." The game cannot be played past these two screens if this ending is reached. The original game warns you about this outcome at the beginning of the game, and in a confirmation pop-up when the player attempts to close the game in an area that would trigger this ending. In the 2016 Steam remake, all warnings and references to this ending are removed and the ending itself is replaced by dialogue with Niko. The removal was likely due to the remake's monetization. External Links * OneShot Wiki Category:Adventure Category:Puzzle Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2003) Category:Released in 2014 Category:Western Games